un pedazo de mi corazón
by enesita
Summary: ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¿por qué me ayudaste a sanar si me volverías a herir de nuevo? KxB LEANLOOOOO


Ya son las diez de la mañana, despierto poco a poco, al abrir mis ojos veo como el cielo comienza a aclararse. Trato de levantarme de mi incómoda cama, un montón de fierros que están completamente fríos: una banca del parque. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No lo sé, quizás por que la depresión no me permite volver a ese lugar solitario. Hay la oscuridad me invade, me traga vivo, me asfixia… y todo por que tu no estas aquí.

Después de permanecer otro rato en aquella banca con un poco de dificultad hice algo que hace mucho no hacia: sonreí¿por qué? Tampoco lo sé, no fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero si un pequeño gesto que ilumino mi rostro por unos dos segundos. Comencé a caminar por las frías calles de Moscú, como hace poco, a las dos de la mañana. Si mi amor, sigo aquí en Moscú, esperando el día en que abras los ojos para ver un corazón que se esta pudriendo poco a poco, pero que continua vivo, sólo para ti. ¡Mírame Por favor¡Abre los ojos¿qué no entiendes que por tu maldita culpa sigo aquí¿sólo por ti¿Por qué aliviaste mi corazón si lo ibas a destrozar de nuevo¿por qué recuperaste parte de mi alma que se había perdido si solo lo ibas a dejar ir de nuevo¿o acaso te burlabas de mi¿acaso lo único que querías era demostrarme cruelmente que si así lo querías tendrías a todos a tus pies? Hombres y mujeres… hasta a mi.

Yo que sólo tenía ojos para él, para mi querido Garland, para mi niño amado, a sido la única persona que me ha demostrado el amor verdadero, que me ha hecho sentirme lo que soy… o lo que era, un ser humano, un hombre, capaz de demostrar de todos los modos posibles el amor. ¿por qué Dios tenía que llevárselo¿Por qué Garland¿Por qué a ti¿Por qué te fuiste si prometiste que estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas? Y no fue así… ¡un momento¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tú también me diste amor, me reviviste, me enseñaste que hay nuevas oportunidades para vivir… por eso te amo, pero ahora las cosas están oscureciendo de nuevo, y otra vez las esperanzas que habías sembrado con amor en el desierto de mi corazón comienzan a secarse de nuevo.

Instintivamente me detengo delante de una banca, sólida y fría, como en la que yo me quedé esta noche; y súbitamente me remonto a una noche de verano lluviosa, parecida más a una de invierno, donde el viento arremetía con todo cuanto veía. Corrí desconsolado por el suelo lodoso, una que otra vez me caí, no me importó, por fin llegué a aquella banca, y me senté sin temer a soltar el llanto tal y como venía. Las gotas de lluvia eran enormes y el viento no dejaba de resoplar con increíble fuerza, tampoco me importó, lo único que quería era que Garland volviera, que estuviera aquí conmigo, que me dijera que todo eso era mentira, que no estaba muerto. Pero el no llegó, no llegaría ya nunca. Tenía cubierto mi rostro con mis manos y mis alaridos le ganaban fácilmente al viento. Tanto era mi desconsuelo que nunca vi que unos ojos carmines me miraban tristes, eran los tuyos. Te sentaste a mi lado, quitaste mis manos de mi rostro y levantaste suavemente mi mentón, las precipitadas gotas de lluvia, no me permitían ver con claridad y por un momento pensé que tal ves alguien había escuchado mis súplicas y había traído a Garland de vuelta, levanté mi rostro rápidamente y mi sonrisa se desvaneció al verte a ti

-Kai- dije desilusionado y baje otra vez la vista

-tranquilo, yo estoy aquí- logré ver una ligera sonrisa en tu rostro, te veías tan encantador, me abrazaste amorosamente y pusiste tu cabeza en la mía- no te preocupes- me dijiste –verás que el tiempo te sanará y que hay más corazones que te quieren

Sin pensar más continúo caminando. Sabes Kai?? Tenías razón, tu me ayudaste a olvidar a Garland, el aún tiene su parte, ahora sólo es un lindo recuerdo, pero en estos momentos, quien tiene mi corazón eres tu. Una lágrima atraviesa mi rostro al recordar el día que me dijiste aquella cruel broma, el día que decías que te separarías de mi, por que? Te pregunte una y otra vez, que acaso ya no soy lo suficiente hombre para ti?? Sólo me usaste para satisfacer tus estúpidos deseos machistas??? O sólo fue por lástima?? Que decidiste estar conmigo hasta que mi corazón sanara para luego dejarme?? Pues si es así, entonces te digo que hiciste todo lo contrario

Mi desesperación no me dejaba, ya había tomado alrededor de unos 5 tranquilizantes, aún así me sentía fatal. Por fin me había deshecho de Bryan, que no se separaba de mí ni un minuto, me encontraba rondando por todas las habitaciones de nuestro departamento, el día anterior tu me habías dicho que te separarías de mi, yo reí a carcajadas al oír tu mala broma, pero todo cambió cuando vi que no llegaste a dormir. Por fin me senté en un sillón al sentir que las pastillas me hacían efecto, y mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme, pero el sonido del teléfono me hizo volver en sí y rápidamente lo atendí

-bueno- contesté nervioso

-Brooklyn?... Soy yo

-Kai- contesté aliviado –me alegra que hables, que bueno que estés bien, me asusté mucho por que no llegaste a dormir, dónde estas?... kai?- volví a preguntarte al oir que no me contestabas

-estoy con…- te detuviste, entonces mi sangre se paralizó y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas

-no tienes el valor para decir que estás con… él???- pregunte de forma seca y retadora

-tu tampoco tienes el valor de decir su nombre, yo lo hago por respeto a ti

-es en serio?- pregunte desconsolado- en verdad me vas a dejar??

-… si, te lo dije ayer- no pude responder, mi voz se ahogó- en la tarde iré por mis ropas, sólo recogeré mis cosas y vendré hacia acá… ahora viviré aquí… con él- baje el teléfono destrozado, no quería saber ni hacer nada, ni siquiera tenía la cabeza para reprocharte, llenarte de preguntas o decirte cuanto te amo –Brooklyn?? Brooklyn??? Me oyes?? –sin pensarlo más te colgué

Por que me haces esto Kai? Por que me dijiste que me amabas si no era cierto??? Por mí habría sido mejor pudrirme en mi soledad, de todos modos, a quién le importaba??? A NADIE!! Me moriría sólo y sin embargo no me importaría por que sabría que en el otro lado el único ser que en verdad me apreció estaría esperándome con una enorme sonrisa.

Los dos son unos malditos, Garland me abrió el corazón, se lo llevó con el, antes de él yo no era nada, mi única amiga era la soledad y el montón de secretos que yo cargaba en mi espalda. Cuando se fue decidí sin ningún inconveniente volver a la oscuridad, al anonimato¿Qué importaba ya si de todos modos volvía a estar solo? Y sin embargo llegaste tú y aceptaste cargar con mis penas, con mis desvaríos, con la sombra de mi primer amor siguiéndote, por qué estas con él si me dijiste innumerable cantidad de veces que a quién amabas era a mi???

De nuevo me detengo, veo pasar a la gente que esta a la vez me ve a mi, yo no les hago caso, pero por que les llamaré tanto la atención?? A si… debe ser por que mis ojos están vacíos. Miro sin parpadear a un punto en específico de aquel parque, bajo la sombra de un árbol y nuevamente recuerdo un día más a tu lado.

Íbamos tomados de la mano, me habías invitado un helado y estábamos riendo de todo, me fije en aquel árbol, te solté y me acosté bajo aquella sombra

-Brooklyn, que haces??

-ven, acuéstate- te dije riendo, así lo hiciste y yo comencé a jugar con tu cabello, luego volteé al cielo

-kai, alguna vez te has imaginado cómo será el poder volar-te pregunto al ver pasar un avión por el cielo- que se sentirá???

-yo ya lo sé, vuelo a cada rato

-presumido ¬¬, no me refiero a sentarte en una máquina con alas y esperar a que vuelva a aterrizar, qué se sentirá levitar, sin necesidad de una máquina, volar por que yo lo digo, navegar por los aires, subir a las nubes, ver a todos y todo desde allá

-ja, podríamos espiar a Takao

-si, y hacerle una mala broma, el no se enteraría- ambos reíamos al pensar en las travesuras que le podríamos hacer al chico, luego te ladeaste y me miraste por largo rato, tomaste mi rostro y me susurraste al oído

-sabes?? Yo vuelo en mis sueños… contigo a mi lado

Después de eso no recuerdo estar de nuevo así contigo, desde que el te llamó por teléfono, tu solo dijiste que tenía algo muy importante que decirte… nada más

Que tiene él que no tenga yo??? Sus ojos de hielo, azul celeste??? Su piel blanca como la nieve?? Sus cabellos rojos como las rosas más hermosas y letales??? Pues yo tengo el corazón igual de rojo y apasionado, el alma igual de pura que sus ojos y mi amor es blanco y casto igual que su piel y solo para ti… pero eso tú no lo viste.

Pareciera que todos ya sabían lo de nuestro inminente fracaso, miles de amigos míos e incluso tuyos lo habían dicho, ray, tyson, max, bryan, mystel, kane, spencer, michel… hitoshi, la persona que me lo dijo del modo más cruel fue este último, no le hice mucho caso, más que nada por que pensé que lo había hecho sólo por que nunca le hice caso

-vete ya, kai llegará y no quiero que te encuentre aquí- le dije abriéndole la puerta

-kai, kai, KAI- grito al tomar un jarrón y estrellarlo contra la pared- tal vez sólo pienses en eso, pero Brooklyn, kai no es sólo de uno, verás que tu escenita de amor sin condiciones terminará pronto, y no la vas a terminar tú, odio decirlo, pero te va a destrozar el corazón

Cuanta razón tenía, me destrozaste el corazón kai, me dolió como no tienes idea, como ni siquiera lo hizo Garland cuando se marchó.

Sabes kai?? Recuerdo el día que me dijiste que la vida es para sonreír cuando así se desea, para soñar, para llorar cuando se necesita, para sentir el corazón de un ser querido muy cerca del tuyo por un abrazo, para impulsarte a los caudales que la vida te pone, eso es vivir. Pero yo ya no vivo, como? Si sigo aquí caminando como todos los mortales, con un cuerpo que me impulsa, con una mente que me lleva, y que?? Mi alma ya no está aquí, mi cuerpo aún pisa las tierras, pero mi alma lo único que quería era volar por los cielos y vivir en tu corazón… y ahora no hace ninguno de los dos… yo ya estoy muerto Kai, vivo sólo por obligación, por que mi cuerpo no quiere permanecer inerte, por que mi corazón quiere seguir sufriendo sin importar cuanto daño le haga a mi alma, por que lo único que me hace volver a la cruel realidad fueron esos momentos que pasé junto a ti… sólo eso. Crees que garland me esté esperando allá?? Espero que si, si no no valdría la pena hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

-hola Brooklyn- me saludo con una enorme sonrisa

-YURI!! –lo abracé –hace mucho que no te veía, que bueno que viniste a la fiesta de takao

-si, por lo menos ya sabemos que eso si sabe hacer

-es cierto, muchacho vividor- ambos reímos

-y Kai??- preguntó con interés

-se encuentra en el baño, en un momento vuelve

-de acuerdo, deja voy por allá, al rato regreso

-claro yuri- le levanté la mano y se alejó

Maldito imbécil, todo este tiempo fue un hipócrita, por eso tanto interés lo único que quería era tenerte… y lo consiguió, te dejaste guiar por sus encantos, por su sonrisa, por su linda manera de caminar, ya me lo había imaginado un poco después… pero nunca creí que de verdad fueras capaz de hacerme algo así.

Bien, por fin llegué a dónde quería hacerlo

-hola Brooklyn- vaya, la señora Kitty ya está tan pronto afuera con otra… echando chisme, que mas??

-hola señora Kitty

-no oí cuando llegaste ayer muchacho, ni tampoco cuando saliste- me dice algo seria, se oye raro, pero la portera se preocupa mucho por mi

-me fui a dormir a casa de un amigo- si, mentí de todos modos que logro con hacerla sentir mal

-me alegra saberlo chico- dice muy sonriente –que bueno que ya comienzas a desenvolverte

-nos vemos señora Kitty- entro al edificio… y si… volví a mentir.

Subo lentamente las escaleras, todo se encuentra muy solitario, muy callado, nadie sale de su apartamento, comienzo a recorrer las puertas de las distintas casas, subo y subo escaleras, hay ascensor y qué?? Cuando es la última vez que pasas por allí te quieres aprender como es todo, eso era lo que yo quería hacer. Me topo con la puerta de mi departamento, me da repulsión por el simple hecho de que tú ya no estas allí, la paso de largo, continuo subiendo escaleras, todas, sin perder de vista nada, cada rostro que iba pasando poco a poco lo digiero en mi mente.

Rápidamente llego a la última puerta que conectaban las escaleras, la abro sin prisas y salgo a la azotea, la brisa me golpea delicadamente al instante, me pongo en medio y disfruto dulcemente ese momento… es el último, vale la pena sólo por eso. Me concentro en lo que hay alrededor: edificios, muchos en realidad y montañas, sólo un poco. Me pongo al filo de la azotea y volteo hacia abajo, otra sonrisa se expresa en mi rostro, comienzo a recorrer el perímetro de la azotea, luego me siento, vuelvo a pensar en ti. Un sonido me hace voltear al cielo y vuelvo a sonreír al ver que es un avión, me levanto entonces, me coloco en el borde del edifico, no me había percatado de que estaba 10 pisos arriba, cierro mis ojos.

-sabes Kai?- digo en voz alta –tal vez ya no te tenga- extiendo mis brazos –pero puedo realizar mi segundo sueño: VOLAR- grito eufórico y una lágrima sale. Sin pensarlo más comienzo a inclinar mi cuerpo hasta que cae por inercia.

Que bien se siente!!!!! Por fin mis pies están sueltos! No están atados al suelo!! El aire choca con mi cara, me puedo mover como quiera, no entiendo por que la gente allá abajo se ve aterrada si yo me siento feliz, pronto va a llegar el final de mi vuelo, es por eso que cierro mis ojos, y exhalo por última vez. No le deseo a nadie la infelicidad, eso no es vivir, es por eso que decidí terminar con mi existencia, por que sólo era eso… yo ya no vivía.

* * *

-vamos!! Rápido!!!

-pronto!!- se gritaban unos a otros mientras movían lo más rápido posible una camilla, una enfermera se encontraba bombeando oxígeno al paciente recién llegado, lo metieron rápidamente a urgencias

-qué fue lo que le paso??- pregunto el médico, mientras le checaba los ojos

-se tiro de un edificio de 10 pisos-

-oh por Dios- el médico abrió los ojos enormemente

-la caída la detuvo el techo de un automóvil, pero volvió a caer al suelo golpeándose la nuca, de ahí comenzó a sangrar

-eso es malo, cómo se llama???

-la señora de ahí, la portera creo, sólo dijo que su nombre era Brooklyn, nada más

-el cerebro, pudo sufrir algo en el cerebro, llévenlo a rayos X- ordenó nervioso.

-por Dios Brooklyn que te paso???- el muchacho trató de mover la cabeza al oír su nombre… era kai!!!

-kai!!- dijo lo más entusiasmado que su estado se lo permitía –viniste

-por qué lo hiciste brooklyn??

-por ti Kai… por ti

-qué está diciendo?- preguntó uno de los enfermeros que lo llevaba corriendo

-no lo sé, quizás debamos hablarle a ese tal kai

-brooklyn, te amo, te amo mucho, por favor, sálvate, lucha

-kai- una lágrima atravesó su mejilla –en verdad me amas??

-tu sabes que si, tu lo sabes, por favor, lucha

-te lo prometo Kai, te lo prometo

Lo metieron a la sala. Así era, el cerebro es poderoso, capaz de hacer soñar incluso despiertas a las personas, de volver realidad de uno u otro modo sus más grandes anhelos, sueños, miedos. Todo cuanto la persona quisiera. Brooklyn lo había sentido en carne propia.

* * *

-Kai espera- el chico no le hizo caso, corrió a la recepción

-señorita, vengo a ver a un paciente que acaba de ser internado

-su nombre señor??

-el mío??? Kai Hiwatari, él es Brooklyn Masefield

-kai???- los dos rusos vieron al hombre que había repetido aquello

-si… soy yo

-viene a ver a… Brooklyn???

-si, si doctor el chico es Brooklyn, dónde está?? Como esta???- ante esto el doctor cambio su semblante a serio haciendo que ambos chicos creyeran lo peor

-lo siento mucho…- Kai no lo podía creer, de repente su mirada se volvió vacía, su cuerpo se aflojo, se sentó en una silla apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos, fuertes sollozos salieron de él. El otro chico lo abrazó

-fue mi culpa Yuriy… fue mi culpa

-no no- dijo estrechándolo más fuerte –no fue tu culpa

-claro que si!!- grito lleno de rabia –le destrocé el corazón, le destrocé su vida… toda su vida

-él ya estaba mal desde que Garland murió… además el corazón no se pone a pensar por lástima de quien se enamorará, sólo pasa kai… sólo pasa…

-Brooklyn… por que??? Yo te quería y tu lo sabias maldita sea!!!... tu lo sabias…

-lo siento kai- susurró

* * *

Vaya, el silencio se ha vuelto abrumador, todos callados, con miedo a decir algo, hacer algo, también a llorar, sólo he visto llorar a dos personas: Bryan y Hitoshi, este último me lanzó una fatal mirada de odio cuando entró a la capilla, no le hice caso. Todos y cada uno de sus viejos rivales de beyblade y hace poco amigos se encuentran presentes, recordando aquellos tiempos donde luchaban por un mismo sueño y saliendo de ahí reían juntos como hermanos. Mystel ha arrojado un par de lágrimas, uno que otro sollozo por parte de algún otro¡mierda! cómo me voy a poner a fijar en eso si lo único que he visto es el cuerpo inerte del chico en una caja??? Pero hay algo que por enfermo que resulte me alegra, su rostro se ve feliz, no está triste, esta feliz en verdad.

Max y Tyson acaban de llegar, tomados de la mano, en este momento están cerca del féretro.

-lo siento mucho viejo- dice el nipón al abrazarme

-lamentamos que… haya…- Max no se atreve a terminar y decide abrazar a su pareja, Tyson le corresponde

-no te preocupes Max, paso lo que tenía que pasar- digo un tanto resignado mientras siento como unas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos

Se alejan un poco para sentarse juntos, de nuevo todo está callado

-kai- levanto el rostro –toma- es un vaso con café

-gracias yuriy- se sienta a mi lado y me abraza mientras frota sus manos con mis brazos

-deberías ir a descansar- no le contesto, el llanto de un niño comienza a resonar en la sala, nadie le presta atención –es muy tarde y no has descansado

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por él- le digo con una sonrisa cansada, él también sonríe, me besa la mejilla y se aleja. Aquel niño no deja de llorar y Ray no logra callarlo, es por eso que Mao lo toma y se lleva a su pequeño para calmarlo afuera. El neko se me acerca

-lo siento- dice suspirando, no contesto pero si comienzo a llorar, es con la única persona que no tengo necesidad de hacerme el fuerte, me abraza y le correspondo

-lamento que esto haya terminado así

-no es tu culpa, pudo haber conseguido la felicidad con Bryan o con Hitoshi, pero no lo hizo- entonces lo suelto

-exacto, se sacrificó por mi… a eso se le llama amor

* * *

Cuánto ha pasado ya de aquella desventura?? No lo recuerdo, un mes creo, para que recordar el día de su muerte si puedo recordar el día que lo conocí, el día que tuve mi primer beso con él, el día que nos dijimos nuestras verdades???... no, el día de su muerte no. Las risas no cesan, él y yo continuamos riendo a carcajadas al recordar viejos tiempos, la noche está en su pleno apogeo, la música se encuentra en lo más alto, es una noche despreocupada. Al fin mi compañero pudo tomar aire

-ese día fue grandioso- vuelvo a reír al recordarlo

-si, takao es un tonto-

-no entiendo que le vio Max??- dice el otro en son de broma

-ja! Sigues amargado por que Tyson te lo bajo??- el otro finge indignación

-claro que no, sabes perfecto que yo sólo lo hacia para ver a takao en su estado de histeria

-admítelo Ray, te lo bajó

-no es cierto Kai, yo no lo quiero, es sólo un amigo

-claro, no pudo ser más- digo entre dientes, el otro me avienta unas sobras de limones y yo rió a carcajadas

-déjame decirte que está mejor Hitoshi, a ese si me lo llegué a pescar

-uf- digo levantado mi copa –no me hables de ese

-que raro- el también toma un sorbo- él dice lo mismo- ante esto viene a mi mente el hermoso rostro del chico de cabellos naranjas

-Brooklyn- susurro cabizbajo, el neko me oye, pero no dice nada –era una gran persona

-era un ser hermoso- dice él

-y un gran amante… cierto??- le preguntó mientras sonrío pícaramente

-mmmmmm- dice mientras bebe –besaba riquísimo

-por qué no continuaste con él Ray- encoge los hombros

-los dos lo acordamos, nunca nos quisimos en realidad, ambos sabíamos que sólo eran unas noches de pasiones- y sonrió

-que bonitos recuerdos te trae verdad???- le digo con una enorme sonrisa

-a ti no???

-cómo decir que no, lamento no haberle podido corresponder ray, lo lamento mucho

-al corazón no se le manda kai, por nada del mundo forjes al corazón o destruirás su esencia- ante esto me carcajeo y él levanta una ceja- qué??

-ahora sé como enamoraste a Mao- él ríe conmigo

-eso es sólo parte de mi ser

-me habría gustado haberle correspondido, él era perfecto, un ángel que cumplió su último deseo…

-volar- completó, ante esto yo lo miro- digamos que éramos amigos con derecho, eso yo también lo sabia Kai- consulta su reloj, -rayos, ya vámonos-

-tan pronto???- lo veo levantarse

-son las seis de la mañana Kai

-y?? la noche es joven

-ya ni siquiera es noche, nos la pasamos toda la noche aquí kai, tu volverás a yuriy viejo por tantos berrinches que le haces pasar

-mejor di que Mao te va a pegar- le digo levantándome

-si, eso también, no me digas que a ti no te pegan niño bonito

-no… por bonito.

Salimos de ahí pero me detuvo

-yo conduzco kai- le fruncí el ceño

-por que??

-te acabas de caer, ni siquiera te puedes mantener de pie

-con una condición

-no por favor

-llévame al cementerio

-no Kai, a que??

-quiero visitar a Brooklyn

-visitar?? Que raro suena- se volteó- hoy no- en ese momento lo tome del brazo y lo voltee hacia mi bruscamente, endureció su mirada por lo que hice, pero luego se aligero al ver que mi mirada estaba triste y mi acento también- por favor- le supliqué, él suspiró

-de acuerdo, pero yo conduzco

-hola brooklyn- digo al acariciar la lápida –espero que estés bien- mi rostro se distorsiona por el sacrificio de no llorar que al final termina ganando –espero que Garland te haya recibido bien- ray se encontraba atrás de mi, mirando en silencio todo –perdóname- susurre, acaricie un sin fin de veces aquella lápida, Ray se arrimó e hizo lo mismo, me tomó de la mano

-hola brook- dijo –me alegra estar aquí de nuevo, quiero que sepas que kai se encuentra feliz, por que tu al fin lo estas- luego me miró –y espera que comprendas que lo que hizo fue por amor, pero que tú también ocupas un espacio en su corazón- me sonrojé ante esto –ya sabes como es el idiota. No sabe hablar- y rió, luego se levantó, yo permanecí un momento más ahí, acariciando la fría losa y me paré, sin decir nada me dirigí al asiento del copiloto, mi amigo me alcanzó, encendió el auto y nos marchamos

-cómo te sientes??- dijo después de un rato, yo sonreí sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta

-perfecto, por que ahora él está feliz, por que me dejó la parte más importante de su corazón… yo la voy a guardar ray… te prometo que la voy a guardar.

* * *

jeje nn eso fue todo, ojalá les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto 


End file.
